1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an environment-resistant modules, micropackages and methods of manufacturing same.
2. Background Art
The following references are cited herein:    [1] K. Najafi, “Micropackaging Technologies for Integrated Microsystems: Applications to MEMS and MOEMS,” Proceedings of SPIE, vol. 4979, p. 1, 2003.    [2] S. W. Yoon, S. Lee, N. C. Perkins, and K. Najafi, “Shock Protection Using Soft Coating as Shock Stops,” in Solid-State Sensors, Actuators, and Microsystems Workshop, Hilton Head Island, S.C., 2006, pp. 396-399.    [3] J. Mitchell, G. R. Lahiji, and K. Najafi, “Long-term Reliability, Burn-in and Analysis of Outgassing in Au—Si Eutectic Wafer-level Vacuum Packages,” in Tech. Dig. Solid-State Sensors, Actuators, and Microsystems Workshop, Hilton Head Island, S.C., June 2006, pp. 376-379.    [4] W. Welch III, J. Chae, S.-H. Lee, N. Yazdi, and K. Najafi, “Transient Liquid Phase (TLP) Bonding for Microsystem Packaging Applications,” Solid-State Sensors, Actuators and Microsystems, 2005. Digest of Technical Papers. TRANSDUCERS '05. The 13th International Conference, vol. 2, pp. 1350-1353, 2005.